Et si
by CacoNya
Summary: [AU] Dean n'a jamais été homophobe. Pourtant, voir son colocataire embrasser un homme le dérange profondément, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer... Et si c'était autre chose ?


Bonjour~

Hier soir, alors que (comme beaucoup) j'étais scotchée devant la finale de l'Euro, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette petite chose (bah oui, faut bien s'occuper quand c'est la mi-temps.) Donc voilà, je vous présente cette toute petite fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Je tiens à préciser qu'elle m'a été inspiré par un poste Tumblr que je vous retranscris ici, pour ceux que cela intéresserait :

 _"Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's Fallen in love with him._

 _Plot twist : it turns out I don't have any problem with Alex kissing guys if it's me he's kissing."_

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de mwa.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

PS : merci à Marine (aka Fishy-chan18) pour ce titre que je ne trouvais pas. Je t'adore.

* * *

Dean a toujours considéré que sortir avec une fille, c'est bien. Seulement coucher avec elle, aussi. Dean s'est toujours moqué de ces petits couples un peu gnan-gnan, ceux qui se sourient tout le temps, se baladent toujours main dans la main, ceux autour des têtes desquels on peut presque voir des fleurs et des petits cœurs voler. Et des paillettes aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il n'a que vingt et un ans, considère qu'il a encore toute la vie pour ça et que, pour le moment, il lui faut s'amuser, en profiter.

C'est aussi ce que semble d'ailleurs penser son colocataire, celui avec lequel il habite depuis presque un an. Et Castiel, puisque c'est son prénom, est un mec vraiment sympa. Il est très intelligent, toujours calme et posé, toujours souriant, il sait aussi lorsqu'il faut s'amuser et ne s'en prive pas. La seule chose qui pourrait sembler bizarre chez lui, ce sont ses vêtements : il porte toujours un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise blanche, une veste de costume noire qu'il ne ferme jamais, une cravate bleue que Dean est obligé de nouer pour lui puisque qu'il ne sait vraiment pas y faire, et son éternel trench-coat qui le suit, été comme hiver.

Dean l'aime bien. Il n'a jamais rien eu à lui reprocher, Castiel et lui se sont entendus depuis le début et cela n'a jamais eu de raison de changer. Mais Castiel est gay.

Et, si Dean n'a jamais été homophobe de sa vie, il peut dire qu'il déteste voir son ami embrasser un homme. Cela n'a pas particulièrement été le cas lorsqu'ils sont devenus amis mais, avec le temps, avec les garçons qui se sont présentés à lui, il a commencé par ne plus du tout apprécier voir Cas déposer ses lèvres autre part que sur sa tasse de café, lorsqu'ils déjeunent ensemble le matin.

Le truc, c'est que Cas embrasse un peu n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Du simple être humain croisé en soirée au pot de miel gardé précieusement dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

Mais, soudain, ce n'est plus un inconnu ou un pot de miel que Castiel embrasse. Et le monde semble s'arrêter de tourner. Parce que c'est sur les lèvres de Dean que celles de Cas se sont posées. C'est arrivé comme ça, alors qu'ils prenaient leur café ensemble, assis face à face, Cas ne lâchant pas Dean des yeux, comme à son habitude. Et puis, Cas a posé sa tasse, s'est levé, a fait le tour de la table et Dean s'est lui aussi levé, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Et Dean ne réagit pas lorsque Cas l'embrasse, lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et que leurs lèvres se touchent. Dean garde un instant les yeux grands ouverts et n'ose pas faire le moindre geste. Pourquoi ? Mais pour ne pas rompre le charme, pardi.

Et, si le baiser de Castiel a tout d'abord semblé quelque peu hésitant, lorsque sa main vient s'agripper à la nuque d'un Dean qui ne le repousse pas, il semble plus que jamais sûr de ce qu'il doit faire.

Et si Dean a jusque-là toujours eu beaucoup de mal à voir Cas embrasser un garçon, là, il ne se pose plus de question. La réalité le rattrape, le frappe de plein fouet et, enfin, il comprend. Il n'a jamais été homophobe, loin de là. En fait, il était tout simplement amoureux.

Et Dean pense qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun problème si Cas embrasse un homme. Pas si cet homme c'est lui.


End file.
